metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Silent Basilisk
Silent Basilisk was a former member of the Hamid group of the Mujahideen stationed at Da Smasei Laman. His unit was wiped out under mysterious circumstances shortly after receiving the Honey Bee secret weapon from their CIA handlers, with him being the sole survivor. The Soviets eventually became privy to the CIA weapon and attempted to interrogate him for its location, including waterboarding him with a canteen.Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, Kojima Productions (2015). (Patrol Soviet soldier gets the mute Mujahideen on his knees, then pours a canteen's content on his face). // Soviet soldier: Hey. Hey. // (Soviet soldier lifts the mute Mujahideen's head with his rifle). // Soviet soldier: (In Pashto) Where's the "Bee?!" We know you hid it at the stronghold! Tell us what you know! // (Soviet soldier hits the mute Mujahideen in the stomach with his rifle). // Soviet soldier: (In Pashto) Talk! // (Soviet soldier lifts the mute Mujahideen's head up and gets face to face with him) // Soviet soldier: (In Pashto) Son of a pig! Want to join your friends?! // (Soviet soldier throws the mute Mujahideen on the ground. The Patrol Soviet soldier gets the mute Mujahideen back on his knees, and the Soviet soldier crouches down). // Soviet soldier: (In Pashto) Do you know how many of our comrades your "Bee" has killed?! // (Soviet soldier lifts the mute Mujahideen's head up). // Soviet soldier: (In Pashto) Pretty brave for one who ran and left his comrades to die...! // (Soviet soldier kicks the mute Mujahideen twice in the stomach, throwing him on the ground. The Patrol Soviet soldier gets the mute Mujahideen back on his knees, before pouring a canteen's content on his face again). // Soviet soldier: (In Pashto) Where are your American masters now, lapdog? // (The mute Mujahideen coughs) // Soviet soldier: (In Pashto) Answer us, or we'll burn your village down! // Patrol Soviet soldier: Command, this is search unit. We moved the captured Hamid survivor to the relay base. He is now under interrogation. // Soviet CP (radio): Search unit, command. Understood. Break him quickly. // Soviet soldier: (In Pashto) Hey... hey... // (Soviet soldier lifts the mute Mujahideen's head up and gets face to face with him). // Soviet soldier: (In Pashto) Pretending you can't talk?! Huh? // (Soviet soldier lets go of the Mujahideen's head, then crouches). // Soviet soldier: (In Pashto) I'll kill you! // (Patrol Soviet soldier pours a canteen's content on the mute Mujahideen's head once again, making him cough). As he was mute, however, he could not respond to their questions verbally. Eventually, the Soviets decided to have him physically lead them to the weapon, after realizing he most likely really was mute when initially thinking he was merely faking it during interrogation, and also couldn't have him write down the location due to his hands being bound at the time.Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, Kojima Productions (2015). Soviet soldier: (Back into Russian) Maybe he... really can't talk? // Patrol Soviet soldier: The dushman may... really be mute? // Soviet CP (radio): Make him write it down. // Patrol Soviet soldier: He can't. His hands... // Soviet CP (radio): Understood. Take him to the stronghold - make him show you himself. However, Venom Snake proceeded to save him from his captors, to which he promptly returned the favor by giving his group, the Diamond Dogs, who had been contracted by the CIA to recover the weapon before it fell into enemy hands, the location of the Honey Bee by pointing to it on a map. Miller was suspicious that his being mute had some connection to his being the sole survivor of the Hamid group at Da Smasei Laman.Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, Kojima Productions (2015). Kazuhira Miller: The sole Hamid survivor couldn't speak... Coincidence? This was later proven to be true when he managed to survive two vocal cord parasite epidemics at Mother Base due to being mute. Behind the scenes The Hamid Mujahideen survivor is a character in the mission "Where Do the Bees Sleep?" in Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain. The player can either rescue him as a side objective, or otherwise allow the Soviets to lead him to the Honey Bee weapon and tail them. After the survivor is recruited, he is code-named Silent Basilisk and is one of the few staff members unable to be dismissed by the player. He also cannot be seen and interacted with while on Mother Base. If the player reaches Silent Basilisk before he's put in the car, a cutscene would be triggered where he shows the location of the Honey Bee to Venom Snake. This also happens if the player removes him from the car and places him on the ground before fultoning him. If the player fails to rescue Silent Basilisk before he leads the Soviets right to the Honey Bee, the Soviet soldiers will find the Honey Bee after smashing a crate, then drag it out, and then interrogate him to find out if it is indeed the Honey Bee. After confirming it, they then have him face away before summarily executing the POW by shooting him in the back before reporting in to base.Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, Kojima Productions (2015) Mission 6: Where Do the Bees Sleep? Soviet Soldier: Is this it? This is the "Honey Bee?" Well? // (Kicks mute Mujahideen over) // Soviet Soldier: Is this the "Bee"? // (Upon getting confirmation, the soldier shoots the mute Mujahideen in the back). // Soviet Soldier: Command, this is search unit. We have the it sic. // Command: Search unit, this is CP. Understood. Sending a chopper from HQ. Proceed to the landing zone. // Soviet Soldier: Copy, on the move. (This is only if the player fails to find the Honey Bee before the Soviets). Miller will also note his death.Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, Kojima Productions (2015) Miller (radio): The prisoner's dead. There goes the one person who knew the location of the target... In the E3 2013 Red Band trailer, a U.S. marine at Camp Omega could be seen torturing a prisoner by hitting him with his rifle, waterboarding him with a canteen, and kicking him to the ground, before shooting him in the back. While this scene itself is not present in the game, the actions executed by the soldier are applied to the Soviet soldier that interrogates Silent Basilik in the mission "Where do the bees sleep?". References Category:The Phantom Pain Characters Category:Male Category:Diamond Dogs